


who knits and who crochets

by purrrminty



Category: Haikyuu!!, haik
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrrminty/pseuds/purrrminty
Summary: like the title says :] some little details too
Kudos: 1





	who knits and who crochets

daichi- crochets. idk how to explain why but i just see it. he doesn’t like knitting needles and knitting confuses tf out of him. he would knit clothes for stuffed animals🥺 he uses lots of warm colors  
sugawara- knits. makes cute shit for the team!! sometimes he’ll sew in a small tag as a small “gotcha!” thing lmao. he definitely knits small stuffed bunnies and hides them around.  
asahi- knits and crochets! how does he do it?? he doesn’t know don’t ask him. king of cute patch sweaters! also makes rly cute stuffed animals🥺 he definitely uses really soft yarn. he knitted one of those giant fluffy blankets and now it’s one of the most fought over things in his home. movie nights must include it.  
nishinoya- would you trust him with knitting needles? crochets. he splits the yarn a lot but the stuff he makes is still cute  
tanaka- crochets! god at it you can’t tell me otherwise. makes stuff for saeko!!  
ennoshita- ngl i can see him enjoying knitting but the second he tries to crochet? he’s so confused please help him  
hinata- again would you trust him with knitting needles? he crochets stuffed animals for natsu🥺 he tried to make a patch sweater like asahi once but his tension is a little inconsistent so there’s some small holes,,,it’s still rly cute tho! he picks out rly cute colors of yarn too!  
kageyama- knits. crocheting confuses tf out of him. he makes things like mug warmers and a blanket if he has the time.  
tsukishima- crochets. yes, he made a tiny dinosaur. no, no one knows about it. it’s very cute tho it’s a shame it’s hidden in his room :(. he made a patch blanket once but refuses to tell anyone he made it >:( just tell me where you got the yarn tsukishima.  
yamaguchi- !!!he def crochets and knits!!! he makes such cute stuffed animals (god i wish that were me) his yarn is always so soft and his works are so cute🥺 he’d be a rly good teacher too!! i don’t see him making his own patterns or freehanding much but he’s rly good at following patterns!  
kiyoko- knits!! she makes such good blankets??? ngl best gifts always come from her. they’re always so soft and warm and 🥺  
yachi- crochets! crocheting kinda confuses her but she’s really good at making patch sweaters! they looks so good too?? super soft and great color choice what a queen

**Author's Note:**

> i accidentally deleted my tumblr and im lazy so those posts are going here :]


End file.
